This Fire (Revised)
by Fangy
Summary: In his maddness Sephiroth embraces Jenovas ideas and slaughters a entire village. Leaving behind a young daughter that must face life in a harsh new reality. (This is a total rework of the original fic I did years ago.)


**OK guys, this is more of a challenge to myself then anything else, I had this old school FF7 fanfic sitting around...and the OC Netzach, actually got pretty popular like 10 years ago. Like people kept telling me that if Sephiroth really did have a daughter, Netzach would be it. **

**Anywho the fanfic is called 'This Fire' and it's still on my page... *points to her main profile and points down* See started in 2005 last updated 2014... yea... I kinda liked where I was going with this, but I kinda needed to shorten things up a bit and do some work on it overall... because yea... the last few chapters are kinda ok, but most is so MUCH CRINGE, and honestly I think I have something here... but MUST GET RID OF CRINGE! XD**

**So yea...this is old. And it's a rewrite of sorts I suppose. I wanted to go back into it and shorten up the first few chapters. I think this is almost like the first 4 chapters nicely put into one. More like I completely skipped the first one and moved into the next three. I kinda want to rewrite this... and make it darker. because I'm twisted like that, MWAHAHAHA!**

**Also I've always loved Hojo, who doesn't like a sick ass mad scientist?**

**So no this is not taking over Live what you Learn, that is priority. This is just for fun. And see what I can make of it. With ya know... less cringe. And yes the main OC is like Sephiroths daughter. Deal with it.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alone, in this dark cold crevice of a room. She could hear the voices beyond the door. Talking on and on about their lives, the good and the bad. Their daily ongoings. How nice for them that their lives were still relevant, still normal. Their lives hadn't been turned upside down in a heartbeat. Their lives remained as still and as uninteresting as it had been the day before... And how she envied them. What she would give for "the norm". However, it was unlikely.

The images were still fresh in her mind, as her mind itself was vacant, all but for the memories of this evening. Again and again they came to her. She was done crying though. She had wept once no one could see her, and now she had her fill of it. Now... now she could only wait for whatever monster came through that door to greet her. She knew the man... not well enough, but she could guess that she would hate him even more by the end of the night. They tossed her in here, after ransacked her house, shot her mother in the face, and then proceeded to torch her home to the ground. They made her watch, the memories still fresh, the smell of fire still relevant. Her memories were burning away.

They didn't stay for long, since they all knew the fire would soon start to spread. Who was ShinRa going to blame this tragedy on this time? . They put a bag over her head, shoved her into the back of a truck, and then she was here. _He_ took the bag off and told her to wait here... like she had much of a choice.

She was scared, she had to admit, terrified in fact. She had no one to run to. A few days before all this, her father had been proclaimed dead... and then... She had lost her entire family in the span of a couple days. Her breathing was ragged. She needed to keep calm. But she couldn't. And this dark room, this horrible dark room... a twelve year old shouldn't be feeling this much stress.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It felt like days, but soon enough the darkness gave way to the light. Someone had opened the door.

"Netzach" she could tell he had a grin on his face, although it was silhouetted. "Do you know what day it is today?"

The child shook her head in the only response she knew. The man grinned. "Today is the first day of a long journey, which will turn you into one of our worlds greatest weapons.. or hero's... whichever your prefer."

Silence. She dared not look him in the eye.

"Do you want to leave this room young lady?"

She had been here for far longer then she would of liked. But what was beyond this room? She didn't want to know. If this place had this cell in it, what other things did it hold?

Regardless she nodded.

"Then come with me." The man turned and left. The girl gathered her courage... a few steps... and then everything seemed to bright. The halls of this building where like any office building. Well lit, a bunch of people coming and going. She stood there letting her eyes adjust to the new conditions. She knew she had been here before. Many times before, often on days when her father had to come into office for a few moments. It was the ShinRa building.

"Follow me."

She did as she was told. Not wanting to anger the man before her. She followed him down some corridors until they happened upon a elevator. It dinged and he asked her to step inside and she did so without question.

The man in white pressed a button for a floor and then stepped back. It seemed it was one of the top floors that was their destination. "You will be well taken care of, here at the ShinRa building." The mans voice startled her, but she kept quiet all the same. "You will be given your own room, and clothing. You will follow a scheduled day of appointments with myself and with a trainer we have yet to decide upon. You will get three meals each day and will also have a tutor. You will listen and you will learn what is taught to you. I do not tolerate childish nonsense. You will abide by these new rules young lady. Do you understand?"

The child looked down. "Yes sir."

The man looked down at her with a frown. "Good, I only expect good behavior from you Ms. Crescent."

The elevator dinged, and the man motioned her to step out. He followed behind before taking the lead. The floor itself was somewhat frightening, but it was after hours, and only certain areas were lite up. Most of it was dark, and rather creepy. There wasn't anyone here, but for a couple other men in lab coats and themselves.

"Here we go." The man opened the door and gestured for her to enter. "You'll find everything you need. From now on this is your room, and this floor, your home. Quite honestly it's the best view in the entire building." She took a deep breath. This man was trying to make light of things. This man who killed her mother, torched her house, and let her life burn to oblivion. But she could only nod. She felt so broken. And her mind reeled at her to pick herself back up. But she just couldn't. She already knew it would be awhile before she could.

The man left her there, telling her to get some rest since tomorrow was going to be the start of the rest of her life.

She told herself that night, as she climbed into that bed, that this was all a nightmare. That she would wake up the next day, be back home in her own bed and her own house. Her mother nagging at her to wake up, to get ready for school. Her father returning home late in the evening, always so careful to never make a sound in the creaky old house. Tomorrow morning would be like any other.

She had to believe that, she so much wanted this to be all an elaborate dream. She tucked herself into bed. Her eyes void of tears since she had already cried so much it seemed she had nothing left in her, she closed them and let the void take her. Hopeful for the morning to come.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh yes, it was without much hassle." The man in the lab coat had left his newest addition in his labs, to get some rest. He currently had a phone to his ear as he filtered through some paperwork on his desk.

"No no, there was nothing left at the scene. Everything was taken care of. Although I must say the mother did put up quiet a fight. Feisty one indeed. I can see now what Sephiroth saw in her." The man chuckled.

"We already have her here on the science floor. Seems slightly depressed at the moment, but don't worry, we'll be changing that soon. I'll put her on some medication. Can't have such a prize go to waste."

The man sighed."Do not worry, in Netzach, you'll have another top SOLDIER under your thumb, I assure you." The man hummed, he was beginning to become impatient. Unfortunately, the man on the other end funded most things he did.

The scientist turned to his filing cabinet and opened it, knowing exactly what file to pull, he didn't have to search hard for it. It was a rather hefty folder, labeled Project 'S'. He placed it on the desk, opening it and started going through what was in front of him.

"Yes yes, of course Mr. President." The man wanted to roll his eyes, he only cared about his work, none of these formalities. He thought the President knew that by now. But apparently not.

"Good night." After hanging up the scientist placed his phone in his back pocket. He gathered the file and other records and placed them into his briefcase. He was going home for the night. Security could take care of the girl. Besides, from what he saw from the feed that he had running from his security cameras, she was sound asleep.

The man put on a coat that was on the back of his door before opening it, and with briefcase in hand, he left his office behind. Although, before entirely leaving, he checked on the girl. A guard stood at her door to make sure she didn't try anything. He stood there for a moment, simply starring in before he came back to his senses and began to take his leave.

The guard nodded at him. "Good night Professor Hojo."

The scientist paid the guard no mind, and simply left.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fire blazed in her mind, shots rang out, then a scream. Netzach jolted awake. She frowned. The nightmare was true. All of it was true. She took a deep breath and recomposed herself. Atleast the scientist wasn't here. "Not yet anyways" she reminded herself. The girl knew eventually she would have to deal with him today. He did say it was her big day after all.

"Whatever that meant" she mumbled. Her eyes darted around the room. It was small, and most things were white. It didn't have that homely feel. If anything it felt to... clean. If something could ever be described that way.

The room was small. The bed was a twin in size, but was definitely more akin to a hospital bed. There was a small table beside her with a glass of water and an alarm clock that read 6:13am on it currently, as well as a remote control for a TV that hung from the ceiling opposite her bed. The bed itself was against the wall and the window. Behind her bed was a floor to ceiling window. "I guess that's what he meant by the view." she looked outside and realized she was quit a few floors up. There was no escape by leaping out her window. But thankfully the window had blinds.

The only other piece of furniture in here was the white leather chair that sat against the wall near the closet.

The other wall... in all honesty, she felt this could of been a office at one point. Or something akin to a hospital room. The wall was more windows then wall, and a door. Again, she was thankful the windows had blinds. All which were currently open and she could see the bustle going on as each scientist chatted away with a coffee mug in hand.

It was when she saw him, her heart almost leaped out of her throat. Her breathing became heavier and she couldn't move. "He's coming, he's coming." It was all she could think. "He's coming to get me."

It didn't take long before his hand reached out to open her door. She turned to look at the man, slightly terrified, as he entered.

"Ahh I see your awake young lady."

She stepped back a bit.

"I see, still scared are we?" he chuckled.

"I'm not scared."

"Really now, then why are you taking a step back each time I take a step forward." he leaned in to get a better look at her. So young, so fresh, lots of opportunities.

"Analyzing the situation."

He chuckled. "Learn that from your father did we?" the girl nodded, and he was somewhat impressed. "You have nothing to fear from me child."

"You killed my mother."

"Indeed, but only to grant you something better."

She glowered at the man. Her hands curling into fists.

"Let us start off on some better footing shall we? I already know you, Netzach Crescent, 12 years old. Daughter of the legendary Sephiroth, Mothers name Malliah..." he sighed. " But you don't know me, and while you may not like me for awhile, I'm sure things will change."

The girl narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Professor Hojo. You need not worry, you are in good hands young lady. You see it was myself that gave your father everything he had."

Even at a young age, Netzach knew that none of this was going to end well.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So emmm... yea... if you liked it pls pls give me a review, drop me some sugah! Or something...**

**Later!**

**-Fangy**


End file.
